Demonic School Term
by crystalgardian
Summary: When Neuro is sent to a human school as "punishment" naturally, chaos ensues with Yako being the unfortunate witness of it all. How will Neuro react? Who will Yako meet?
1. Strange Introductions?

Hey, This just so happens to be the first story I have ever published, anyway please enjoy. I am hoping to slip this in to fit with the original storyline somehow.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did the two main characters would have kids now.

Edit: I redid all the paragraphs, they were awful.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1. Strange Introductions?

Yako sits staring out the large classroom windows, ignoring the simple textbook on the desk in front of her, drool is slowly pooling in the left corner of her mouth, but she is too busy with her thoughts to notice.

Her Chestnut eyes are slightly unfocused. 'only one more term and I will be in a new school, Junior high! With better food, five star menus, five star!' She imagines all the wonderful food they will serve there, Gohan, Sashimi, Soba, Udon and Ramen!*1*

Her hand flies up and wipes the drool off of the corner of her mouth, then reaches down to tug at the edge of her Campbell of Argyll plaid jumper. 'and better uniforms as well. No more peter pan collars or blouses! It takes too long to dress, and then I have no time to eat! I always end up eating only fifty or sixty sausages, and only seventy or so eggs! Way too annoying!'

She lifts her fair shaded hand and fixes the strange red barrette on the right side of her honey-blond hair, It had suddenly fallen crooked when she was pulling at her jumper.

"Katsuragi!" Yako starts and looks at Their teacher, Mr. Hinatsurii, A look of surprise on her face as she sees his thin metal pointer aimed straight at her. "You have raised your hand, the answer please."

Her face pales. 'Crap he must have mistaken my hand when I was fixing my barrette for a raised one!' "Katsuragi you are on a hook!" one of their teachers favorite sayings to a student who has not been paying attention. His thickly rimmed glasses catch the light as he looks down at her.

"The answer please, now." Yako stutters. Her face quickly growing as red as the barrette in her hair. Mr. Hinatsurii begins to meticulously straiten his tie. 'crap a sign of impatience.' Suddenly a jab at her side causes her to look down.

'Kanae!' Yako's panicked face shifts to one of relief. " Page 37 line four." Kanae hisses quickly, chewing on her faded red hair to disguise the movement. Yako snatched up the textbook and flips through the yellowed pages until she comes to the right one and scans it frantically.

"Kyoto!" she nearly shouts, still not knowing the question, only the answer. "Hmm....... Well, that is correct." Mr. Hinatsurii turns and continues the lesson, but not for long. A firm knock on the door causes Mr. Hinatsurii to pause, irked at having to stop again. "Come in."

The steel gray door swings open loudly as their Principle, Mr. Ushitoni, walks in, his gray suit as lethargic as always. But hardly anyone pays attention to him, they are too busy staring at the boy who struts quite pridefully in behind him.

He looks around eleven or twelve. "Around our age, must be a transfer student!" Kanae leans over to whisper excitedly across the isle, her sky colored eyes sparking. "Mmmm....." Yako is much too absorbed in watching him to answer, and for a good reason.

The nameless student's outfit is like any other boy who went to the school, tan pants, the horrible plaid jacket, a white button down shirt, green tie. No what she is most fascinated in is his face, his eyes are impossibly green.

They seem to have light frozen in shards in them, almost glowing, Like lasers, burning through everything as he scrutinizes the class. "What strange eyes." she mumbles, her gaze wanders to his hair, the front locks are a satiny black that seem to gleam almost maroon in the classroom's fluorescent lighting. The hair behind however is a much different color a bleached gold, almost white. These are tied into a short ponytail on the back of his skull, spiking every way, while the smooth black locks are free hanging.

'He sure has long hair for a boy, Its almost past his nose!' Yako quickly forgets the strange eyes and hair as he smiles.

The whole class seems to gasp in unison! His smile is, well...... demonic. There is just no other way to describe it. It makes Yako shiver just seeing it at a distance.

Just then Mr. Hinatsurii turns around from his quiet conversation with the principal to face the class.

"Class, we have a new student who will be joining us today," "See! Told you!" Kanae whispers to me, proud of her grand prediction.

Mr. Hinatsurii turns halfway to the board to scratch out something on the board as he continues, "His name is Nougami Neuro, I hope you will treat him kindly."

His name is now spelled out neatly on the board in the pale white chalk Mr. Hinatsurii loves to use so much. "Nougami I believe there is an empty seat behind Katsuragi, there." Mr. Hinatsurii points with his chalk.

Neuro walked silently up the row, his smile seems to only get bigger. 'Just how does it stay on his face?' Yako wonders. He takes the seat behind Yako so quietly she can hardly hear him breathe, she does however, hear the quiet chuckle he emits after being seated.

Yako squirms ever so slightly. She gets the feeling that this is a very bad thing, for her. 'Only one more term.' She reminds herself. She seems to hear the sound of sharp blades coming from the desk behind her, causing her to sweat bullets.

'Will I survive that long?'

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*1* gohon:Japanese White rice, Sashimi: Raw Fish, Soba: Thin gray noodles made of buckwheat flour, Udon:Thick golden wheat noodles, Ramen: Chinese style wheat noodles in meat broth.

RANDOM NOTES!

Um yeah this is where I ramble and such anyway, R&R is helpful, It helps me see how I can become a better writer, but please, no flaming. I get enough of that in emails.

I hope to have the next chapter up soon but then again, school sucks so it could be awhile........

Also, this may move to T rated due to Neuro doing violence to Yako. But, then again, it wouldn't be MTNN without Neuro's sadism right? :)

Well I read over it several times to try and catch grammar errors, but no one is perfect. Please inform me of any grammatical errors.

P.S. I AM constantly finding and fixing them, and silently beating myself up for missing them. So this chapter will constantly be re-uploaded with slight grammatical changes (wrong version of word used, wrong punctuation etc.)


	2. Tortures and Worries

Heylo....... Dun really know what to say here except that I am working on this at like oh i dunno midnight so....... yeah enjoy.

Disclaimer crap: Yeah, I own nothing, if i did I would be rich and a self proclaimed genius for such awesome characters.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'Ten minutes until recess is over. He just CAN'T keep me here much longer.' Yako firmly decides as she watches the other children playing mindlessly on the play ground, children other than Kanae who is positioned under her with a small feather pillow.

"lot of good THAT will do..." Yako angrily mumbles to the art twine wrapped around her ankles that is wearing painstakingly thinner each moment.

"Please let her down Neuro, please!" Kanae pleads to the stupid, heartless monster. Yako closes her eyes knowing what will come next. 'Kanae you idiot!' THUMP! 'That is going to make the biggest goose egg.' Yako whines as she begins to recover from her skull colliding with Kanae's.

"Kanae, are you okay?" Kanae stares at Yako like that fall knocked her brains out of her head. "I should be asking you that! Your the one getting tortured daily by that transfer kid!" Her hands move quickly un tieing the tangled twine as she speaks, frowning slightly like a mother scolding a child.

" Oh, yeah, I suppose that's true." Kanae's stare intensifies so much that Yako shrinks back slightly. "You suppose?!" Yako he has been hurting you non-stop for three days and that is all you say?!?!"

"No, no, its not. Kanae, I'm just feeling a bit too tired to state my mind. Plus......" Yako glances up at her tormentor, standing just inside the art window on the second floor. That creepy grin plastered on his face, he turns and walks pompously away, his ponytail quivering in silent laughter.

Yako shivers slightly and her tiny fists tighten defiantly. 'Just who does he think he is! I'd like to give him a piece of my mind. No wait, that's an awful idea, I plan to live to see junior high thank you very much, I did NOT beg my parents to send me there for nothing.'

Kanae follows her friends gaze. "Ah. I see, no provocation, is that your method?" Yako's attention snaps back to her friend and a fake smile breaks out on her face, "Kanae, you genius, how long did it take you to figure it out?" Kanae scowls.

'She's going to get wrinkles like that.' Yako thinks absentmindedly. "Haha, funny Yako, I don't think your method is working." Kanae looks at her friend seriously.

Yako shrugs and replies, " It's keeping me alive, that's a good start." She gets up, brushes off her jumper, straightens her hair clips, and walks away.

Kanae sighs, the twine and pillow forgotten under her hands. "Yako," she whispers softy, her eyes misting slightly in worry. "please stay safe."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry really short chapter, next one introduces a new character! Whoever guesses who it is gets a cookie :D

reviews please, tell me what I'm doing right\wrong, kindly.

haha, yeah this is probably going to go on for a while, maybe I,ll start another fic..... I dunno.


	3. Tears Don't Help!

Yeah to keep this kid friendly I had to censor all the swear words. If I decide to move this up to T I will go back and un-censor everything. Enjoy!

Edit: Yeah, I moved it to T. Here we go editing editing editing...........

Disclaimer: Yup, Me no own it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The clock seems to get slower every second, Yako almost glances behind her, almost, but thinks better of it. She hears a deadly sounding rip behind her. 'No. no, no, no, no! Not the stuffed animal dad brought back from America for me just last night!'

Yako's face blanches as a Panda head flies over her head and unto the desk in front of her. The eyes have been ripped out and the ears are gone as well. Yako holds in her tears. The long, low bell signaling the end of school seems to mourn with Yako over her loss.

"Hey, pigeon turd." Yako turns to her side slowly, a look on her face so menacing it would have sent any other kid into hiding, but not him. Neuro shows a sign of mock displeasure.

"Oho, is the slave going to turn on its master?" His foot comes down on Yako's. Hard. Yako suppresses a whimper, she already has a large painful bruise there from yesterdays torture.

"Hmph. I will let you off easy today, chunk of amoeba. But do not show me a face like that again." Neuro stalks out of the room cackling madly.

Everyone else has already left. "some friends" Yako mumbles as she quickly packs up her belongings and grabs the mutilated toy. She runs as fast as she can out of the building, stopping only to toss the irreparable animal in the trash.

She bursts out the gate and runs three whole blocks and stops dead. 'I can't hold it in any longer.' Yako's lip trembles. Not caring who sees she slouches down onto the dirty street curb and begins to sob. 'Why me? Oh why, why, why? Its not fair He makes fun of others but he tortures me expressly! What did I do?'

In the distance she can hear a string of profanities being said rather loudly, but she will not move even if it means death. ' Life is so unfair! Did my ancestors do something for me to deserve this? Oh, papa!' The profanities, quite close suddenly stop.

"Oi, kid, whats wrong? Why are ya cryin' in a place like this?" Yako only sobs harder, Hoping whoever it is will go away and leave her to mope (or kill her quickly.). "Hey kid I asked what the hell was wrong with you, and I want a damn answer!"

Yako glances up to see a Junior school age kid, actually he looks like he should be in high school but he has a junior high uniform from one of the local schools on. 'must have failed multiple times.' She decides. "Go away. I have been bullied enough!" Yako chokes out, turning her head back towards the ground.

"Ah. Bullies huh?" The nameless guy sits down on the curb next to her, continuing to stare straight forward. Yako glances at him out of the corner of her eye. "Two earrings..... a delinquent? Great, just what I needed" Yako's sobbing stops leaving only silent tears as she ponders on this.

"Good, ya stopped. I hate brats who cry, its annoying." Yako stares at him. The young man notices and tugs slightly at the collar of his shirt, quite a skill since the top three buttons are undone.

His other hand rummaging in the back pocket of his pants. "Here." He continues to stare straight forward as he hands her a simple white hankerchief. "Ya better not get any lil' kid snot on it ya shitty brat!" Yako dabs her face with the hankerchief. Surprised by how soft it is.

" Look, ya stupid brat. I know a thing 'er two 'bout bullies, and I know that bullies generally are stronger or smarter than you, or both. So ya gotta work hard to catch up to 'em so they can't bully ya any more. But 'till then, Don't show any signs o' weakness. That what they want ya to do. Ya gotta fight any way you can and if it means bottling up yer feelings then ya do it."

Yako smiles at the man. He gives surprisingly good advice.

"thanks mister. Say whats your name? Mine is Katsuragi Yako." " Damn brat, don't thank me. My name is Shinobu Godai. Remember it." His eyes narrow slightly but his cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Thank you Godai." Yako smiles wholeheartedly at him. Godai jumps up. "Yeah whatever! Don't let me find you cryin' again damn brat, or there will be hell to pay!" He runs down the road, with speed almost inhuman.

"Ah, Godai!" Yako reaches a hand out toward him but he has already turned the corner. "..... you forgot your hanky." Yako looks down at the hankerchief stained with her tears.

"I'll do it Godai, I will fight." she scrunched the hankerchief in her fist and walks determinedly towards her house. yelling,

"And I won't cry either!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey there! I fear I have made Godai too soft for his own good, ah well it was cute, besides this is before he gets involved with the mafia.

As always R&R is helpful.

More chapters soon! I hope. It all depends on my school load.


	4. Foolish Dreams

Hey there ^.^ well this is the fourth chapter, finally from Neuro's point of view :D

I just hope that I don't make him insanely OC as I am trying to keep him in character. This is proving difficult...... so many smut-fluff ideas, but they are all probably inappropriate for the current grade school age Neuro and Yako are anyways that is the end of my rant X.X

Disclaimer stuff: Me? Own it, I would say, your insane if you actually think that!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neuro stands around halfway up the immaculately gruesome pillar, bending his knees and ankles to stay parallel to the pillar and in the shadows, his arm is raised as if to clap his hand against the pillar.

He seems to almost vibrate with anticipation. ' This time I will get him, I will get him for sure!' A sly grin begins to make itself known upon his face, his eyes spinning. 'Sauron, I've got you now!'

Just then the unimaginably enormous doors, decorated with horribly gory images of demons, angels, and humans alike being tortured in the most grotesque ways, Begin to slide open, creating the most horrible creaking noise, enough to send the hardiest criminal shivering under the covers, Neuro smiles.

'Music to my ears, in more ways than one!' Neuro resists the urge to cackle loudly. 'Your majesty,' Neuro then resists the urge to gag loudly as Sauron's voice floats over to him, dripping thickly, like paper in oil, of fake admiration.

'Sauron that is low, you kiss up to him only for your own glory, I however shall create my own glory.' Neuro's sly grin slides into a full blown smirk. 'After I get even with you, I have never been so humiliated and now, it is your turn.'

Sauron glances quickly to the pillar where Neuro lies in wait, the corners of his mouth seem to twitch. 'Come your majesty, I have several matters of grave importance to discuss with you."

Neuro's eyes narrow, giving him an almost feline look, he tugs on the white vest adorning his chest impatiently. ' Important my tail feather! Just hurry up and fall into my trap you imbecile!'

Sauron's mouth takes on a slight curve as he follows the king of hell down the eerily decorated hall towards one of the several doors that appear every few feet between pillars much like the one behind which Neuro is hidden.

As he reaches a certain pillar, Neuro's eyes widen in excitement. 'Now!' Neuro snaps the fingers on his upraised hand. As the loud noise is heard echoing throughout the hall a gruesome looking monster appears among the pillars, Making a sound like someone about to huck a loogie, but ten times worse.

"Now Sauron admit your defeat to my new toy! Evil Goop!" The monster spits out a horrible purple substance that seems to twist and pulse of its own accord as it flies through the air, aiming straight at the afore said demons face!

Surprisingly, for Neuro, no look of shock or surprise is shown among the deep purple eyes as they glow malevolently at him.

Instead a look of smugness and severe ill-intent resides there as he, almost gleefully, steps to the side, His long white-blonde ponytail following, to allow the goo to continue and splatter all over the king of hell's face!

Neuro loses his grip o the pillar and falls to the floor, shock and anger the only two expressions on his face. 'Sauron you bastard!' He thinks. The thoughts expressing themselves in the look thrown straight at the back of Sauron's ice blue jacket as the very twin tails seem to shake at Neuro's misfortune.

'You measly little suck up, I will kill you one hundred no, one thousand times over and feed you to the three headed dogs guarding the kings castle!' Unfortunately just at that moment Neuro feels a scaly hand grab his vest from the back and suddenly finds himself face to face with the king, who is still attempting to wipe the terribly smelly goop off his face, his red slanted eyes burning with intense anger, Neuro thinks two words that he never thought he would think in his life time, being the powerful demon child he is.

'I'm dead.'

********************************************************************************************************************************

Neuro forces back a whimper. 'If I, of all people, cannot handle such a small amount of pain, what would my servants think?' The hunched guards grunt and snarl as they drag him to a window above the courtroom.

They throw him roughly over to a demon standing near the edge holding a spiked collar attached to a thick chain. The demon, looking much like a crow with no beak and four wings, yanks the collar over Neuro's head, ripping a large chunk out of the side of Neuro's scalp in the process.

He hisses softly as the blood flows down the side of his head. 'That stupid drug! It's still in effect making it so I can't heal myself! What a stupid way to torture me!' The demon brings Neuro to the side of the window, and pushes him off.

Neuro makes a rather unique gagging sound as he comes to a stop three feet off the floor, held up by the collar around his neck.

"Nougami Neuro,"An old demon judge who Neuro had mistaken for a craggy boulder stands. "The king has decided your punishment." Neuro laughs bitterly, The sound bouncing off the courtroom walls that are adorned in similar style to the hall in which the whole trouble started.

"Is it death? How? By guillotine? Starvation? Shall I be fed to some gruesome monster?" The judge stares at Neuro unmoved, several of the demons watching the scene from seats around the room begin to murmur.

"No. The king has found it upon himself to shower you with mercy, you shall instead, learn of true weakness." Neuro sneers at the judge, grasping the collar gingerly between the spikes to allow him to breathe easier.

"Oh? And just how does he plan to do that?" The judges small black eyes narrow, Neuro wonders in passing how he can still see.

" Nougami Neuro, starting as soon as your wounds are healed you will be going to the surface to attend a human school. Because of the weakness of shouki up there you will become almost as weak as a human, at the end of the human school year you will be returned down here to dismissed."

The judge brings his gigantic hand up and smashes it down unto a boulder beside him, the resulting boom rivaling that of a sonic boom. 'No. No way in hell am I going up there to pretend to be one of those pathetic humans.'

But Neuro knows, as he is slowly brought up by his chain towards the window, that he has no choice in the matter.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Neuro scowls slightly as something continually pokes him in the cheek.

He automatically snaps his hand to the side and closes it around a neck. He opens his eyes and stands as he brings the thing that has disturbed his rest in front of him. It's his latest human toy, Yako.

"Hey Neuro, class is going to start soon." His mouth twitches in amusement as she claws at his hand, struggling to get away.

"By the way what were you dreaming about? You mumbled "pathetic humans" in your sleep and..." The rest of his toys sentence is cut off by a squeal as Neuro throws her against the bars on the school rooftop.

He stares st the sky as he walks cockily toward the door, the gray sky mimicking the dreary sadness that flickers into his eye before disappearing as he kicks open the door with his foot.

"Nothing much."

Why should he tell her? after all, they are only foolish dreams.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm pretty sure I failed at making Neuro in character haha.

As always reviews are appreciated.

It might be awhile before the next chapter comes out so be patient.


	5. Strange Boy!

Haha, well this chapter took forever because of the evil schoolwork (Le Gasp!! Not the schoolwork!) So please enjoy and,

Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro does not belong to me, or else it would not look so good, you would be seeing stick figures so......

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yako skips down the wide clean street, as people pass her they smile at the young girl holding a large parcel bound in brown paper, almost as big as her.

Yako can hardly keep herself from bursting into a run but, knows that she will surely trip and fall with the large parcel making her balance so unstable, and it most certainly would not due to get dirty, she had scrubbed extra hard in the tub today to make sure she looked her best and is wearing her brand new red checked dress.

Yako starts to sing loudly in time to her skips. "Happy Birthday~ Dadd~y, Happy Birthday~ Dadd~y, Happy Birthday~ Dadd~y!"

She is on the market street now and many people are bustling past her to get to various stores that cram the street, despite how large it is. Small time vendors line the streets offering tasty treats and small trinkets.

Normally Yako would have gone to all of the vendors to spend her allowance on the mouth watering deserts. But, not today. Today is special and she has to get the package in her arms home quickly.

She turns the corner unto a busy, less clean, street and waits patiently for her turn to cross the street. Staring into the clear blue sky. 'daddy will love his present! I just know it!' Yako lets out a small giggle.

She is brought out of her fantasy as she realizes that she is the only one on the corner, the light has changed and everyone else is almost to the other side. "Ah! Wait for me!" Despite the large package she begins to sprint across the street.

However she trips, drops the parcel and lands a few feet further, face first. "Oh no! daddy's gift!" She jumps up and begins to run over to the gift, despite how badly her scrapes hurt.

"Oi, kid! Get out of there!" Yako has no idea what the stranger is talking about until she reaches her gift. Hearing a noise she looks up to see a rather menacing looking bus charging straight towards her!

The light had changed while Yako had tripped and the driver is too high up to see her or the present! "blue...." Yako thinks as she stares at the, indeed blue, vehicle coming toward her.

The world becomes a blur as she suddenly finds herself by the side of the street with the package on her lap. A boy is holding her, bridal style.

Yako can feel a blush creep unto her cheeks. 'I am too old for this! Ten, a young lady!' She glares at the young man who is holding her in such a manner. He shakes the white hair with black ends out of his face.

"Hey, what were you doing." He smiles in a friendly manner as he sets her down on the pavement. "I should ask you that! What are you doing, holding me like that!" Yako tries to sound mad but her voice breaks, ruining it.

The smile seems to strain a bit as he turns around, sticking his hand in the pockets of the jacket that does not fit him at all. "Who knows, I wonder...." He seems to be talking to himself more than her. Suddenly he turns around and squats down at her height. "Hey, That that parcel is for your dad right?"

Yako nods slowly, confused by this weird kid. His smile is so childish it almost makes him look younger than her, but his eyes are so cold, like gray ice, no steel, uncaring steel. ' How strange, his eyes seem to balance out his smile, they seem wise, although a bit scary.... and what is he fourteen at most!'

"Is he important to you?" The boys eyes widen with interest. Yako gives him a skeptical look. "Yeah, of course! He's my daddy and I love him." The boy smile seems to falter a bit. "I see, you're a good kid." He stands up. "Ah, I'm going to be late." Yako grabs unto his sleeve, seeing as his hand is covered by it.

"For what?" The boy pats her head as he gently tugs his sleeve away from her hand. " To find me." He states as though it should be obvious. Yako tilts her head slightly to the side, hugging the parcel tight.

" I don't quite understand but, could you tell me your name? I mean you rescued me and all so...." The boy chuckles under his breath, tugging the red jacket back unto his shoulder. "Well, for now, why don't you call me X like everyone else."

Yako beams at him. "Okay, X!" He begins to push through the crowd that has gathered to see the girl who was saved by the him, He calls out over his shoulder. "Oh, piece of advice, take care of whats precious to you or it will get taken away." His pale face then vanishes into the crowd.

Yako gazes after him, and thinks of Kanae, Dad, Mom, and surprisingly, Neuro. Her smile becomes a small one. "I will, I will protect them, X, thank you" She seems to whisper more to the parcel than anyone else.

She makes her way through the crowd and bolts the rest of the way home, tripping many times on the way. She knows she will be scolded by her mother but, somehow, she is glad for it, to have met that strange boy, X.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WHOO! I finished another chapter yay me! (dances with joy)

I believe I have failed at making X in character........ Ah who cares.

Could be a LOOOONNNNNGGGG while before the next chapter is out, blame school, not me and thank you to all of you who have reviewed! (cough) Unknown D Flamerose, Mikari Star (cough) And to others, you see that cute looking button down there? the one labeled review? push it. you know you want to.


	6. Food Monster?

Whoo! Sorry it's another short chapter. School really is getting to me but I just had to do this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own MTNN, if wishes were fishes........

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Neuro, don't you usually eat on the roof or something?" Yako asks skeptically as Neuro follows her through the bland white hall with a creepy blank expression.

He immediately picks her up by the head and slams her against the nearest wall, creating a mini crater in the shape of her body. 'Lots of those have been popping up lately' Yako thinks, mentally grimacing.

He smirks at her as she adjusts her clips from the beating that caused them to go crooked. "Naturally, kitty litter. But today I wanted to see if the rumor was true."

Yako's eye twitches slightly as they near the classroom that contains her lunch. 'I just know I'm going to regret this but...' She quietly takes in a deep breath. "Rumor? What kind of rumor?" Neuro looks at her with an expression way too innocent to suit him, fluttering his eyes slightly. Yako nearly gags.

"Well obviously the one about you being a monster because of your appetite." He kicks her into the classroom door and Yako comes away holding her nose and tilting her head up.

'Yup definitely regret, nothing new about that though.' her eyes narrow tiredly. "Oh, that rumor huh? I personally think I eat a normal amount. Mom says so anyway."

Neuro smirks and slaps the top of her head hard enough to shove her to the floor as he walks over to open the classroom door. "I do not believe I asked for your opinion, toilet brush."

Yako stands up, still holding her nose, and brushes off her jumper. "Yeah, yeah." She walks to the back of the classroom and picks up a boxed lunch as high and wide as her.

"Okay lets go!" Bloody nose forgotten, Yako smiles so big that Neuro's face twitches into a slight smile. Yako stares at him like the world just ended and he is the news bearer. 'Did pigs just start to fly.' Yako wonders idly.

"Well, I now know the rumor is true and that you can obviously open your mouth wide enough to shove the whole lunch box in, is your stomach a black hole perchance?"

Yako's eyes begin to sting at the insult. But she doesn't have enough time to go on an emotional rampage seeing as Neuro reaches over and grabs her by the head. She in turn clutches the lunch box, creating quite the parody of a train as he drags her and the lunch box out of the sunny classroom.

He lets go of her halfway down the hall. Yako stares at him blankly. Neuro sighs and kicks her legs out from under her. Yako catches herself on the black lunch box and holds unto it shakily.

"Snot tissue, lead me to the lunchroom." Yako blinks confusedly. 'No way. He HAS to know where the lunchroom is! It's one of the most important rooms!'

"Uh, sure." Yako drags the lunch box behind her as she heads in the direction of the lunch room. THUNK. Yako turns to see Neuro sitting on the lunch box, almost seeming to defy gravity with the angle the lunch box is at. He looks at her, mischief the key emotion in his laser eyes.

"Well?" Yako narrows her eyes and grimaces. She walks forward and drags the over laden lunch behind her. 'It does not matter, think of lunch. It does not matter think of lunch. It does not matter.....'

She grasps the cold gray doorway frame, panting heavily. Neuro kicks her to the linoleum floor and jumps unto her back. "Hmm." He eyes all of the other children busily chatting and devouring their lunches. He walks off in the direction of Kanae's table, knowing that Yako will sit there.

Yako picks herself up off the ground and stares hard at Neuro's back. ' Gee, your welcome Neuro. Thank you so much for being so polite.' Her thoughts drip with sarcasm.

She picks up the lunch box and runs to the table. Neuro swings his feet up unto the wooden table. "Neuro you can't do that, you'll get germs on the table." Yako scolds as she walks up. Neuro smirks.

"You should be grateful to eat the germs that touched my shoes, toilet wipe. Kanae slides down the table. "Here Yako take my spot." Kanae's "spot" being the closest one to Neuro's. Yako gives her a death glare.

'Traitor!' She sits on the bench that is attached to the table in Kanae's old spot and opens up her lunch box.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I don't think I have ever seen Neuro look surprised before.' Kanae lays her head against her arm as she watches with amusement at Neuro and Yako.

Yako is, as usual shoving food that would take a normal person hours to eat down her throat in a matter of minutes, Neuro is staring at her, an expression of shock permeating his features.

Kanae suddenly bursts into a giggle fit at the sight. Yako stops her highway of food to stare at Kanae with the same shocked expression as Neuro had moments before. Neuro himself looks at her blinking innocently at her with a puppyish look.

"What's so funny?" Kanae manages to contain her giggles, stands up and packs up the remains of her lunch.

"Ah, nothing Yako. See you in class!" She runs out quickly as snorts warn her that she's about to burst again. Yako looks questioningly after her friend before shrugging and returning to her horde of food.

'Oh well, I guess she'll tell me later.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

LOL yeah I always wondered why Neuro wasn't surprised that Yako ate so much so now we all know!

Kanae was very useful in this chapter..... go extra characters you almost never use!

School still sucks but if I can find a big block of time there will be a new chapter, like this one ;D

Thank you for reviewing peoples (all two of you!)

PPSSSSTTT!!! Hey! you see that shiny silver button? the one with green letters? Don't you feel like pressing it? I know I do!


	7. Art Perspective?

Sorry it's a REALLY short chapter but I have a terrible cold and its killing me. Anywayz enjoy!

Disclaimer crap: Me? Own MTNN? HAH! When pigs lay eggs!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yako stops her brush strokes to ponder her art, forgetting that the brush is in the hand she scratches. Paint covers a lock of her hair, turning it a deeper gold color.

'Oh! What's missing, I just know something is!' She turns from the bright white canvas slowly, her multi-colored smock dragging on the floor. "Hey, Neuro what do you think? What's missing?"

Neuro turns hair tied back as usual, brush in clean gloved hand. Yako stares at the black gloves. 'He never takes them off. I wonder why?' Her thoughts are interrupted by the paint flicked directly in her eyes. "AARRRGGGHH! IT BURNS!"

Neuro stares her down as she rolls in pain on the floor, hands rubbing furiously at her eyes, in his own paint smock, which he has somehow made a spotless black upon obtaining it.

He turns to scrutinize her wavy outlined banana. "Tick, It is missing many attributes such as color and shading, being the kind being I am, you may use my painting for reference."

Yako stares up at Neuro from her kneeling position on the worn wooden floor, still rubbing one of her eyes. "Wha? Since when did you get so generous."

She stands up and lowers her hand, wincing as the afternoon light showers through the classroom, revealing all the stares from fellow students at their various canvases.

Neuro smiles revealing his strange pincer sharp teeth. "Oh? If you don't want to see it then..." Yako shakes her head no, waving her hands emphatically in front of her paint smudged face. "No, no, no, no, I'll look at it." So saying she walks round to Neuro's canvas.

She gasps inwardly and clasps her hands over her mouth in an attempt to keep from retching and falls back to her knees. Neuro's painting depicts someone being tortured.

'Whoever it is has long silver hair....' Many of his entrails are hanging out or are being pulled on by the many demonic goblins encircling, almost framing, the picture.

'Just how much blood is that?' The picture seems almost covered in it. Its definitely the primary color, washing out almost everything else.

' What's with that expression?!?' The face of whoever it is seems to be warped, his mouth is so distorted Yako nearly passes out thinking of the scream that might be coming out of the mouth. The eyes seem to be only made out of whites, very large ones at that.

" Woo...." Yako trembles before the painting, doing her best to avert her eyes. "Whats wrong Yako? Are you jealous? Maybe I should put you in instead and then...." Yako rushes out the door faster than should be humanly possible, ignoring the stares of teachers and students alike.

She makes it to the girls bathroom just in time to throw up her enormous lunch in the first stall, clinging to the edge of the yellowed toilet.

'Idiot Neuro! That was sick! Momma, what kind of monster have I made friends with?' After she finishes emptying her stomach she curls up in the corner of the pale pink bathroom shaking and crying hysterically.

Neuro stands quite puzzled in the art room. The sun almost making a silvery halo around his head. "Huh, What a weak stomach. This was not nearly as descriptive as I could have made it." He turns back to his painting. "Idiot Sauron, I will get even with you ten times over this."

He looks over at Yako's banana and without a second thought, begins to tear it into a thousand yellow and white shreds. They seem to fall to the ground like he knows her tears will. something inside him squirms uncomfortably, but he stifles it with demonic pleasure. 'Stupid, foolish, pathetic humans."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Um yeah, little teeny weeny bit of off character for neuro, not sure if I'll go off it or what.

Might not post any new chapters until I get over this stupid cold.

Poor yako SCARRED FOR LIFE! at age twelve. She will never be able to go in an art room again.

See that pretty shiny silver button with such a tempting word on it, "Review" Doesn't it just scream Push me? Why don't you obey it? Please? with a gazillion cherries on top?


	8. Feather, Feather

Hehe..... long time no see? Okay okay, I'm sorry, it's been a long time. If you kill me I can't update though... *wink wink*

_____________________________________________________________

Yako scowls as she licks her lollipop. 'Stupid idiot meanie Neuro.'

She swings her legs through the bars on on the roof top. She feels better now.

A feather blows by and sticks to Yako's candy. She frowns and pulls it off. As she takes it in she is instantly captivated.

The feather shines almost black in the sunlight, as she twists it between her fingers the colors change, dark green, purplish black.

Yako smiles and hops up. Candy forgotten.

Just then Neuro enters. "Hey toilet brush, what are you doing here?"

Yako runs over to Neuro holding out the feather. "Look look!"

Neuro glances at the feather."So it's a feather, what about it mouse poop."

Yako wonders why Neuro looks so uncomfortable. "It's pretty, I wish I could find more of them... Hey what kind of bird do you think this came from?"

Neuro scowls and raises his leg up, he swings it down and kicks Yako to the concrete. Cracks appear on the roof around her face.

"As if I would tell you." He walks off the roof to the classroom as Yako sits up and rubs her nose.

She frowns and stands up.

It's almost time for class.

*************************************************************

Yako stretches as the bell rings and walks over to her shoe locker.

She slides off her shoes and opens the locker door. She gasps at what is inside.

A mountain of feathers lie neatly stacked at the side of her cubby. She squeals and pulls them out, then wonders where they came from.

The only person she told was Neuro.

Yako thinks for a minute as she slides her outside shoes on and places her school ones in the cubby.

A smile spreads on her face and she runs out the door with the feathers in her hands.

Neuro walks unsuspectingly out the gate when a squealing ball wraps itself around him. He quickly pulls it off him and throws it into the gate.

One of his eyebrows raises when he sees Yako laughing as she picks herself up.

She wraps herself around his back once more. He prepares to throw her off again when she whispers, "Thank you, Neuro."

Her voice sounds much warmer than usual. He watches as Yako darts away from him giggling happily.

His chest feels funny again.

_____________________________________________________________

Yeah yeah, I know short chapter. I'm sorry I just felt like doing this. Think of it like a side story.

I'll try to update more often after this. I swear.

Please review T.T


	9. PLEASE READ!

… err….. hey…. Readers….. yes, this isn't an official update… WAIT NO! DON'T LEAVE THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Okay, so obviously you have noticed the lacking updates right? I'm telling you right now. I'M NOT DROPPING THEM!

I've just decided to work on one story at a time…

It's better for me, and my scatter brain-ness, it's better for you, because when I do get to the story here, it will be better writing that is more focused, less rushed, and altogether more focused.

Win win. Right?

So…. I'm hoping you guys will be patient and wait your turn while I finish up the other chapters and… HEY NOW! WHAT ARE YOPU DOING DON'T DELETE ME OFF YOUR SUBSCRIPTIONS!

I just told you! I'm not dropping this. It will start again at one point in time, maybe as soon as a couple months, who knows.

I love you guys, my readers.

~CG


End file.
